An endoscope is a medical diagnostic instrument used for imaging a ventricle within a patient. It includes a flexible shaft capable of being inserted into the patient through an orifice thereof. The shaft has a tip that includes a light source and a camera for respectively illuminating and capturing images of part of the patient, such as a body cavity or an organ.
An endoscope includes at least a camera for capturing an image or video and a LED for illuminating otherwise dark space inside human body. A smaller endoscope would cause a smaller incision and reduce patient's suffering. Accordingly, low cost endoscopes having small cross-sections which cause minimum incisions are demanded.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention.